1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). In addition, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system towards the field with high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high imaging quality is rapidly raised.
The traditional optical image capturing system of a portable electronic device comes with different designs, including a four-lens or a five-lens designs. However, the requirement for the higher resolution and imaging quality and the requirement for a largest aperture of an end user, like functionalities of micro filming and night view, of the portable electronic device have been raised, the optical image capturing system in prior arts cannot meet the requirement of the higher order camera lens module.
Therefore, an optical imaging system capable of increasing the lens light as well as improving the image quality becomes an important issue.